


The Locker Room

by sxgittxrius



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

He’s still inside of her when they hear the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team chamber inside, after the game.

Their loud voices echo off the walls, and with a grunt, Draco grips her tanned waist and walks her back, to a corner of the room that is further from everyone else, but no less exposed.

Hermione felt every step, every shift of his hips, as he moves her at his own pace. She choked on her moans and gasps as he stifles his own sounds behind a clenched jaw.

“Draco." She whisper, a warning, maybe they should stop, but as soon as her legs settled on the floor, his whole body blanketing hers, his hips begin their relentless rhythm once more.

“Draco." The way she says his name changes, and he looks down on her from his position above her, his arm braced against the wall, caging her in. It’s not fair, she thinks, it's bot fair how he looks entirely unaffected by everything but for the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the minute bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Draco.” she moans.

The snap of his hips is quick, hard but not hard enough, he can’t risk making too much noise, and as it is, the only thing probably keeping her from getting caught is the loud exclamations, the jokes, the laughter from his teammates.

She stuffed her fist in her mouth, she couldn't help it.

But, he moves his hand from where they held her legs apart to lace his fingers with hers, and she's not sure if it’s a display of affection or his playful side wanting to make things harder for her to not scream in pleasure. It’s a safe bet to say that it’s probably both.

When her mouth opens in a loud moan, he leans down and captures it on his tongue, seals it away between his own lips. When he moves toward her, it changes the angle of his body and the head of his cock reaches something deep within her.

Hermione tensed, and it’s almost unsatisfying that she doesn't get to shout as her orgasm crashes over, but with a few more thrusts, Draco finishes just as the last of his teammates exits the locker room.

She grins up at him, tired but trying her hardest not to let the warmth and satisfaction of the afterglow sink into her bones just yet.

“I hope you enjoyed that because that’s probably the last time we are ever doing that again.”

He scoffs, but she catch the small smirk on his face.

“You can think whatever you want Granger, but this won't be our last." He said as he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.


End file.
